Mother's Massage
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Tsume, weary from a long mission, makes her son take up the duties of his occupied sister. MA (Incest Warning)


**Kiba & Tsume**

Kiba waited, but with no great enthusiasm. It wasn't the best way to be woken up from a nap, nor the best way for his mom to announce her return after two weeks of reconnaissance to other villages. _Wake up and give me a massage!_ Not in so few words, as lectures and lessons were included, as well as the reasons. The Inuzuka took care of one another like a pack, and while Hana normally handled the rejuvenation of their mother – knowing better how to handle stressed muscles – Tsume felt it was time for the youngest to contribute more for the alpha. Well, _that_, and Hana was preoccupied with her vet clinic, too busy to also tend to her exhausted mother.

And so, Kiba was waiting impatiently. He sat on the floor, hands pillowing the back of his head from the wall, face drawn down in a slight frown, and legs folded. Knowing what was to take place, Akamaru elected to wait outside and resume the midday nap.

Kiba was waiting outside the restroom, where his mom was washing away the sweat and dirt of long travels. It was a hallway leading to the bathroom, and when Kiba peeked in to see the status of his waiting, all he saw was his mom's blurred silhouette through the pane glass. At once, he turned away, lest he notice the curvature of her attributes.

He'd seen his mom naked many times before; they bathed together when he was a child, and those were memories he was reluctant to unearth. No boy wanted to recollect seeing their mother naked, and Kiba was the same, if not for other reasons. The thought of parental nudity made others feel awkward; Kiba feared how he would respond to those memories, He'd been sexually active for a few months; the girls from the Sand Village were very tough and straightforward and apparently enjoyed promiscuity, even if Shikamaru did not take advantage of that fact.

In regards to his mother, Kiba held a strong mixture of fear and respect, despite a few mischievous, poorly-thought-out pranks. Thinking of her naked… Admittedly, once or twice or many more shameful times, he had masturbated to the mental image of his sister in a bathing suit or when she would walk around after a shower in just a loose top and panties. Not proud moments afterward, but it got the job done. With clarity, he would reprimand his perversion. How would he feel if his naked mom snuck into those unstoppable fantasies?

_No…_ He shook his head to prematurely banish the images of bath time with Mommy. _No!_

"Kiba, stand up!"

The threat of provocative memories held no ground to what his eyes beheld: his mom, shimmering still even after toweling off, standing there in naked splendor. His memory was refreshed on the swell of her breasts, though age and motherhood had begun to take their toll; her vigorous lifestyle, however, staved off the effects of gravity so far. She was perhaps the leanest, tightest – not the word a son should use for his mother! – kunoichi in her age group, and maybe even some younger ones.

"_Mom!_" Kiba shut his eyes and hid them behind his hands to boot. "What are you doing standing around like that?!" He'd adverted his eyes before he could mentally photograph her crotch.

"_Tch!_ Stop acting like a petulant brat!" Tsume ordered. She stood, proud of her nudity and all the scars that came with it. Most women could lament the passing of time, but with every wrinkle – however few and unnoticeable – she congratulated herself. After all, it wasn't all ninja who lived such a lifestyle and could make it to their wrinkled years.

Uncrossing her arms, letting her heavy breasts drop to their natural state, she snagged the scruff of Kiba's black jacket. "I told you that you were going to take up Hana's duty and massage me! Did you think I'd be dressed for that?!"

"I thought you would." Kiba refused to open his eyes, though his lids twitched as though temptation was trying to pry them open. He refused! It was bad enough he had his sister logged into his mental masturbation matinee; no way could his mom also star in one such session of shame.

"I was hiking and running and scouring for weeks," growled his mom before dropping him and dragging him along to the table where she would lie down. "I need a deep tissue massage, not one with the hindrance of clothing." She let go of him completely and stood by the table, waiting for him to compose himself. He did, but with averted eyes, face flushed, and a definite defiance in his attitude. She did not like his reluctance and barked for him to look at her. He refused, and she repeated. There would be no third time; she never had that much patience.

Kiba's slit eyes dragged along the floor before meeting his mom's feet, and slowly, they crawled upward. Long, smooth, strong legs spread to breeding hips, but he zeroed immediately onto her apex, the area covered in wild, brown fur. He wasn't at all surprised that she didn't style or shave there.

He gulped, and before he could fear that he'd looked too long, Tsume snapped out his name and commanded him to take full sight of her. Lightly defined abs beneath full breasts that almost reminded him of Kurenai-sensei's; a little smaller, maybe, and a little more drag, but still firm and impressive for natural breasts. Streaked at areas of her bronzed skin were scars, memories of battles and death-escaping journeys. Kiba hated to admit that they were sexy.

He felt the strong pull in his pants, and he hoped his mom wouldn't observe him as thoroughly as he was doing to her now.

Inevitably, before she could snap at him again for lingering, he met her eyes. She, naked and unobstructed, was not blushing at all; fully dressed, he felt more self-conscious.

"The Inuzuka live as a pack," Tsume lectured, "and work like a pack. You should not feel shame for your mother's body, Kiba."

Shame of her body wasn't accurate; neither was the direction of shame. The shame remained holed up in his pants, tight and confining around his rigid shaft. Damn her for putting this very vivid description of herself in his adolescent, sex-craved mind! His cock throbbed, and he dropped his hands in front of his groin as nonchalantly as he could. Luckily, her normally-keen eyes paid no mind. She just turned around and leisurely climbed onto the table; she didn't notice or at least address his nearly-shouted surprise at her rump.

He was an exhausting child. Hana had always been so well-behaved and dutiful. She'd taken care of her tired mother since before she was Kiba's age; she only got better at it when she grew up. Now, she mused, resting a cheek on her folded arms and ready to doze, Kiba was set to step up to the plate and demonstrate his knowledge of relaxing a body.

Little to no knowledge… Kiba wasn't like Hana. He was always out for himself and Akamaru, wanting to make his mark and chase glory. If Akamaru got hurt, he'd take him to Hana. It was _her_ job to tend to the pack! Now he was forced to take up her role, and he hated it for so many reasons. Selfish and lazy reasons aside, the biggest reason he had for hating this duty was fighting against his trousers.

A quick rub on her shoulders, pound the bottom of his fists down her back, rub her legs a bit, and he'd call it a successful, deep-tissue massage! If she wanted better, she could go to the Fifth!

"You're pitiful!" barked his mom after two minutes into the shoulder rub. Kiba backed away, frowning and averting his eyes when Tsume propped up on an elbow, her flattened breasts lifting to their natural roundness. "You have to put effort into it! How can you call yourself an Inuzuka with halfhearted effort?"

Cheeks aflame, Kiba complained that he'd never done anything like this before. "Nee-san is better at these kinds of things." Nevertheless, he obediently went back to the weary muscles of his mom's shoulders. His rough hands slipped a little on her slippery skin, but he reaffirmed his grip.

Truth was he had given massages before, but they were halfhearted and sloppy attempts that masked his intentions to hit on girls. He'd once coaxed Hinata to let him try, and was two minutes into working on Ino before she became wise to his game and punched him in the gut. Working on his mom's body – nude, at that! – was an entirely different experience. Discomfort and arousal came together in a muddling mess that, for whatever reason, left Kiba with an erection in his pants.

He didn't want it there; he'd staved off childhood memories of bathing with his mom to prevent this very conflict. But now there was no chance and no turning back. He was stuck touching her naked form with the awkward object running stubbornly along his thigh.

His hands kept busy, but there was nowhere to turn to remove the sensations from his body. At her sides, he saw the outline of her breasts flattened underneath her, and of course, her butt was prominently displayed and Tsume had made sure to mention that her legs were in need of his most thorough treatment.

_Get it over with,_ he told himself, teeth clamping together. _And keep it together!_ As much as he hated it, he considered how Shikamaru might've gotten out of this mess; he would have probably swapped with Akamaru and let the obedient dog handle this chore! But wouldn't Tsume notice the smell? He groaned inwardly and did not imagine any more plots to escape. No, the time had come to handle his mom's legs and thighs…

He swore under his breath when his cock twitched excitedly when he came to her buttocks. Lean legs, both heading up to the apex where he tried to resist the dare to look; he failed, glancing just for the briefest moment and seeing his mother's furry quim beneath the crevice of her ass. A good view, but he couldn't be caught actively peeping; a hit or at the very least an awkward scolding would be his reward.

He rubbed her back a little, admittedly treating her the way he would when giving Akamaru's back a rubdown. But Tsume actually liked it, shifting a little with the sound of pleasure in her throat. Her head was turned to rest her cheek on her forearms, her painted-red lips giving just the slightest hint of a smile. If this continued, Kiba wouldn't be facing her irate wrath at the end and could go somewhere to peacefully stroke out his indiscriminate lusts.

His hands cupped her legs at the thigh before firmly dragging down along her stiff muscles; down, down until he was at her ankle. He did this twice more to the same leg before switching. He crossed behind the table, looking up to her apex again from the corner of his eye before tending to her other leg. Maybe it was easier to hold her leg by pulling it outward just slightly, but it wasn't on Kiba's mind to give a better massage when he did so. He was known for biting off more than he could chew; he must've shown serious restraint to open his mom's legs, yet not enough to rouse her suspicion.

Gulping, and always overestimating his own luck and seizing opportunity without calculating risk, he placed his hands on her, dangerously close to her intimacy. She made some noise and moved just a bit, but there was no indication that she minded or even noticed the placement of Kiba's hand near her groin. But he noticed – obviously intended – and felt the heat of that area. Was she just naturally warm? He had a strong erection.

Kiba didn't even attempt to wonder if she was affected the way he was. His keen nose would let him know first, after all, but he tried not to concentrate on what he breathed in… The scent of the woman who bore him into the world, raised him and trained him to be – in the realm of the ordinary – a noteworthy ninja, even amongst the Inuzuka. Really, raised in the manner of a pack, it'd make sense for him to feel drawn to the strong alpha; when Kurenai assumed the role when he joined Team 8, he could naturally sense some hesitation and lack of focus – results of Asuma's distraction.

But no one distracted his mom…

"Kiba…" Tsume sounded lazy, as if drifting on the cusp of dreamland, but his firm hands grabbed much firmer at her thigh, just underneath the slight rise of her butt. "Pay attention." The laziness receded threateningly from her tone like an irate wolf growl at an interrupted rest. Glancing towards her face, he saw one sharp eye glaring back over her shoulder.

His heartrate increased. The primal instinct made his cock twitch more, and he felt the stickiness of his prolonged lust spilling out against his boxers. Good thing only his hands were touching her; when he had squeezed a moment ago, his hips had involuntarily shoved against the side of the table, putting pressure on his aching erection. Usually, when inflicted in such a way, he'd take care of it within the first five minutes. This prolonged state was maddening.

He huffed and panted in a steadily rising volume. His fingers rolled down his mother's sinewy thighs, tense cords underneath tight, smooth flesh. What joy it bring, what relief, to tug down his zipper and free his rigidness; bare it to Tsume as evidence to the mistake of asking him to take up a job Hana was better for.

Again, she called out to him, his name sharp with tempered anger, perhaps frustration. He was holding her ankle by this point, just finishing another full pass down her leg. "What?" Kiba also felt a bit irked to be scolded just about every minute, especially when he didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

The relaxed posture was broken when Tsume lifted herself up, her breasts almost lifting fully off the surface of the table. She wordlessly stared at him with that stone-cold look. Eyes were narrow and perceptive. Kiba tensed with a gulp. She knew…!

He wanted to whip around, hide the evidence to maybe escape her notice, but, like him, her nose told more than vision. Before even his hands could reflexively hide the now-apparent, throbbing lump, Tsume's feral eyes found it. No mistaking it… She stared at his hidden cock for a good moment, as if sizing up the situation. And then those black slits went up to his. He tightened his mouth, sucked in his lips, and tried not to seem weak. Regardless of the misbehavior in the Inuzuka clan, weakness was not permitted in the pack.

"_Hmph…_" Tsume's arm crossed beneath her, shifting the droop of her tits, to better support her upper body. Other moms might've reacted awkwardly, but she was alpha… No weakness. "Do not ignore the instincts of your body, Kiba," she finally admonished him after that painful, drawn-out moment of silence. "It will tense you up and distract you."

"Wha…?" Her vagueness confused the boy.

Tsume turned away from him, but rather than call this massage done and excuse herself, she reassumed her comfortable position; an indication for him to continue. "Do what you must," she instructed him. "But you are not finished here."

"Mom!"

Tsume ignored him. She had given her order, and that should be enough for the pup. He seethed and tensed, but she said nothing else. She had detected already the scent of a male's arousal; Kiba had some training to go if he couldn't catch the smell of a change in a body's chemistry; the decoding of pheromones, perspiration, blood flow. Her son's reaction to her nakedness, she did not think much of. As previously observed, he still had some training to go.

Kiba hesitated, trembling as if in the face of a more-powerful enemy. His mom knew his condition, and to add to the unease, she basically told him to take care of himself in whatever way he wished, so long as he didn't shirk his duty to her.

He had the option to pretend that he wanted to do nothing and that she was mistaken, but that would get him nothing. He'd still be uncomfortable, she'd still know, and he'd still be stuck here.

"Dammit," he cursed, and then immediately went for his pants.

Unbeknownst to him, Tsume allowed herself a glance backward at him, staring directly at the stiff object that sprung out from underneath his boxers when he aggressively shoved them down.

Rare were the times – especially nowadays – but the Inuzuka weren't completely opposed to nudity around each other. It was the awkwardness of young males that caused them not to unclothe more often. It was the first time in a long time that Tsume had a chance to gauge her son's development. He did not disappoint, though he wasn't much more than average. What intrigued her, however, was that he trimmed back his pubic hair, lengthening the appearance of his swollen shaft and making the sac underneath more prominent. Tsume, if nothing else, was curious about his methods to attract a mate.

Kiba returned his hands to Tsume's thighs with more aggression than before, showing a temperament befitting a grouchy kid doing chores after a fight. He felt his dick twitch freely and the hot ooze slip down the underside of his urethra. His eyes turned up to her crotch and held the gaze. A burn flared in his belly, and he felt resentful that his cock was jerking, twitching, thumping with no bit of relief. And his mom just lay there, relaxed and steady… The alpha got all the relief.

Tsume jerked suddenly. Kiba's gripping fingers had wandered dangerously before, but the touch against her labia was too obvious to ignore. Perhaps it was not the most confident of caresses, but the inquisitive stroke was undeniable. The pup was curious.

Most mothers would have ended it then and there, send their silently-interested sons away and wait for their daughter. Then again, most mothers didn't walk around nude in the presence of their hormonal – more so that what was usual – sons. Tsume wasn't one to stand on such physical restrictions. She was naked because it was comfortable; Kiba was touching her because he was curious. What was wrong with that? Nothing. Nothing at all, and Tsume granted a bit of a cooperation when her legs, more subtly than Kiba could pick up on, opened a bit more.

Well, Kiba did notice, though not right away. It took the boldness of a straight-on stare to realize the access to his mom's muff was uninhibited! Hair all around the pink slit, the petals slightly engorged and glistening. He choked a little, for it confirmed that what he had a suspicion of earlier was true. His mom was horny!

Or getting there, at least…

It wasn't something that a son should cheer or get excited about, but again: Inuzukas were different. His dick throbbed and yearned for something to be done about it, and Tsume's body language was all inviting. "_Uh…_" Kiba cleared his throat, his lips mashing together and fumbling. "Mom?" Almost subconsciously, he grabbed a fistful of the tenting of his pants, giving it a thorough squeeze.

"What?" she grumbled against her forearm.

Kiba hesitated with the words. His slit eyes were on her groin, the line of pink and the darker hole hidden between her taut cheeks above. He bit his bottom lip with his fang, holding back a wash of saliva. Her scent was becoming overpowering, as it was all his nose drew in with every breath. _Throb! Throb!_ His knees tucked inward when a pain shot through his balls. The agony of no relief after so long stimulus and anticipation had built up and overflowed now, the back-up of sperm becoming unbearable.

Desperately, Kiba squeezed his dick again through his pants. A part of him – the quiet dormant part of every man that could grow and conquer every good judgment in the heat of irresistible arousal – wanted his mom to look back, to see his hand stroking his cock, just to see her reaction to it. But she was motionless.

"What is it, Kiba?" she said impatiently.

To hell with consequences… Kiba's fingers steadily made to undo his zipper. His pulse had increased, a nervous sweat built along the back of his neck and downward and across his forehead. If she just saw him, saw the prick of her son rise up out of his trousers, she'd take all responsibility for what was to come next from his shoulders.

His cock was certainly happy to be in the fresh air, bobbing triumphantly with wet patches from the overflow of pre-cum. But that wasn't all he had planned. He choked his dick immediately, stroking it, but not vigorously. No, he was edging while looking Tsume's body over, like he was picking which piece of a turkey he wanted to eat first. If he was going to do this, he'd have to be stealthy and ready. He planned to jerk off and let his load land on his mother as some sort of territorial/dominant marking, but where? Her back and butt was an obvious choice, and he would've liked to watch his cream drizzle into the hair of her cunt, but her legs… They were planes of luscious meat; her thighs… But then he thought of her feet. Perhaps a more specific fetish, but her high arches would cradle his batter before it dripped down her toes.

Her face was a prize, but unobtainable. That would mean standing in front of her and pointing his dick directly at her face and hoping that she wouldn't kill him before the first load hit her forehead.

But perhaps most of all, what he naturally craved waited between her legs.

"I won't wait any longer," his mom barked, and his testicles rose with fear; his cock twitched as if in warning that fear alone was a strong enough stimulus by this point. "Get to it, Kiba!"

It all determined how you interpreted it. She could have – most definitely – meant for him to massage her. Or – as Kiba chose to interpret it, not being of a sound mind at the moment – she meant for him to handle himself as he saw fit. The second seemed more agreeable, and at once, Kiba was on the table, trapping his mom's thighs between his knees as he swooped in.

Tsume did not just jerk this time; her entire upper body lifted up, her feral eyes opening wide before Kiba used his weight to subdue her. The leverage to buck him off was lost, but her left hand instinctively swung back to resist his hips; she could already feel the prod of his intentions at her upper thigh. He homed in precisely at his target, and Tsume gave a grunt. For the instant that her body met the gender of another, her strength momentarily waned, and Kiba rushed in all at once… or tried to.

Tsume was a woman of strict regiment to keep a body limber, strong and most of all tight. Fat and muscle were under her scrutiny; fat couldn't be of excess, and neither could muscle mass, lest she forfeit her life-saving speed. That meant all of her muscles had to be trained and lean, not bulky.

She tucked in her chin and raised her shoulders like she was an agitated beast, growling and flashing her fangs to the table underneath her as her son worked through – gradually but persistently – the tight walls leading him up to her uterus. She heard him above her, sputtering and gasping as he filled her out. As rigid as he was, it almost felt like she could crush him with her tightness.

"_Ahgh! Mom!_" He bottomed out, shoving his bush against hers, his undercarriage swatting her clit with the concreting buck. He'd done it; he acted on bestial instinct for a moment, and now he was connected to his mom. All those fears of his memories with her nakedness in the bathtub; he'd thought he'd immediately be swallowed by an abyss of shame and disgrace. And yet, all he wanted to do…

_Thrust! Thrust! Thrust-thrust!_

His hips moved of their own accord with demands all their own: _fuck her!_ And those instinctual feelings, Kiba was rarely known to combat with common sense. The deed was done, after all! He broke his mom's celibacy, and while she may have been tense and snarling, she wasn't exactly kicking him off. And if she was going to do just that, if _she_ was going to put a stop to this when he could not, he might as well get as much as he could out of it. Locking hands at her waist, Kiba began to swing his hips to smack against her tight ass.

Kiba certainly was growing. Those were Tsume's thoughts at the moment, not that she should extract him from her snug insides and thrash some sense into him. She felt a twinge towards the idea of her only son fucking her, but her body – more so than Kiba – was trained to obey instinct first and foremost.

She needed a good rutting. It'd been much too long, and who but another Inuzuka could give her the treatment she needed?

What was once snug had begun to loosen. Kiba's plunging had certainly made quick work of her earned tightness, hammering hard and deep and fast. Sweat had broken out over his body long before he put effort into this debauchery, but now it was rolling down in rivulets. He could smell his mom, her pheromones causing a reaction within him, a need to prove himself to the alpha. Well, he was always one to show off…

His weight was thrown at her, buckling the table and almost throwing her off the edge if she hadn't braced at the last second. She held onto the table's edge, and then whipped her head back at her elated son. "Control, Kiba!" she snapped at him. "It is even more important than enthusiasm!"

Kiba nodded only once, being in no mood for her to dish out a lecture. Of course, for all he knew, she could have been saying that he needed to control the urge to breed her. Other girls hadn't complained before, but Tsume was no girl; she had been with men – _many _men – and knew how to get what she wanted from them. She wasn't about to squeal and hold on for dear life as Kiba pounded her in reckless abandon.

Time for her to see that he was more than just a cocky, impulsive buffoon. Amongst his flushed, tattooed cheeks, a cocky fang preened from between his lips. Doggy was a favorite of his and traditional to his clan, but he had more than that to shock his surprisingly-willing mother with. He drew her hips up, pressed down on her neck, and balanced on the balls of his feet like a frog, and then he started thrusting again. A variation that she'd experienced before, but it felt no less potent to her when her son did it. Tsume, head forced down on the table, gritted her teeth, hissing between them while her body bucked beneath his force. For added measure, both for stimulus and to show off his skill, her son heft up her leg, clamping his hand on her muscular thigh, feeling her tension in the tight tendons.

Yet for his rowdy technique, Kiba was disappointed by the lack of reaction. A soft growl was followed by emboldened fervor. Tsume's ass clapped with his pelvis now that he was spearing her with vigorous intent. Again, her response was the sound of her taking a fist to the gut and growling afterwards. Kiba was unable to stay in suspense. He pushed more of his weight against her before asking, "Do you like that, Mom? _Heh!_ Impressed?" He began a sequence of closed-lips grunts to accompany his harsh tempo.

Tsume indulged his ego by answering, but also provoked him, "It's a hundred years too early for a green pup like you to impress me." Then the tables turned when Kiba was turned on the table. A backwards thrust from Tsume was all that was needed to put him on the bottom, scrambling not to fall off the edge of the table and winding up with his face smothered in Tsume's crotch. The aggressiveness brought a stir to Akamaru, who stood up warily when his master was subdued; Kuromaru only flicked his ear, but was impassive as he watched as the alpha tasked her pup.

"Your task was an easy one, Kiba," she crowed. The supplanted dick rose up from her son's slacks, and she leered and then seized it, closing her fist around as if she meant to strangle the life from it. She felt his whimper against her swollen lips and the frightened jolt from his hips. Pull too hard, and he'd undo his manhood himself. "You always make it difficult," she murmured, and then eased her body down on him, letting his black jacket take the feel of her tits as they flattened underneath her.

Kiba was quaking. Vision had become obscured in the dark underside of his mom; he could barely make out the light beyond the twin roundness of her ass, but sight amounted to very little when his every breath was filled with Tsume's intoxicating musk. The scent went to his head like alcohol; his mouth watering, his cheeks flushing, his eyes crossing. And feeling a hot and wet warmth gliding over the head of his tool, what else should he do but return and continue rubbing her down?

Sure enough, as she started to lap her flavor from his erection, Tsume felt a tenacious tongue meet her pussy. Her red lips gave a feral grin before she sucked down over half of his length in one swoop, tugging on it with the vacuum of her throat. Enemies and lovers rarely stood a chance against her oral prowess. How would her son fair? Trained as he might have been, the girls weren't likely to do nearly as well as his mom. The eager suction made a loud _POP!_ when her lips pulled from the shaft, but she went right back, licking and breathing on him; at one point, she even spat on the head.

Kiba felt that. How could spitting on his dick feel so good?! He wanted to keep tonguing her cleft, sifting through the bristly hair to find her clit, but Tsume's prowess was beginning to subdue him. The juices she'd left on him had been licked off entirely, and now a sheen of saliva shimmered on his fleshy pillar. "_Dammit…!_" He cringed when something sharp – Tsume's teeth – brushed his sensitive tip, almost daring to actually bite him. The feeling and thrill both put fluff in his stomach. At this rate, he'd be bested!

But he couldn't… _wouldn't_ let that happen! He was the one who ambushed her; losing the advantage was shameful to the pack. Should he call Akamaru over, double-team her into submission? … No, this was a one-on-one bout, and it was time to prove his skill to his mom. More enthusiastically than before – no less careless, though – he went at her muff, licking her insides frantically, employing his fingers to hold back her pubic forest to attend to her clit uninhibited. The nub was smooth and slick under his tongue as he polished it with his spit.

Tsume's breath came out hot with a suppressed groan, pausing her tending on Kiba's girth. It was nothing extraordinary compared to others, but he was no slouch. He managed to catch her by surprise, even, when his focus moved boldly to a more secluded, less provoked spot. She gasped when his tongue darted against the rim of that hole, flailing and flicking with such pompous familiarity. His hands had come around, grasping her buttocks to spread the crevice and allow better access.

Her reaction was a good one; Kiba kept at it, poking the tense hole as if to break through. But if he had any notion of breaching her anus, it was thwarted when Tsume pulled away. Had he gone too far? Was her ass the line she refused to cross? He worried that he was about to be sent away with what was surely the hardest and most stubborn erection of his life.

She did remove herself from on top of him, but not to go away. She eased her way to the other edge of the crowded table, her butt hovering just above Kiba's protrusion. "Have you already tired, Kiba?"

"N-no!" he answered strongly. He leapt back up onto his knees, grabbing his mom's waist and grappling her onto her side. Hardly a traditional stance for an Inuzuka, but Kiba brought his outside learnings to the table as he straddled one thigh after hooking the other over his shoulder. His feral smirk was on his face; Tsume crinkled her nose, watching contemptuously while he lined himself up for penetration in this untrained stance. The bulbous head of his dick shoved up against her puffy nether lips, and then waited. "Ready, Mom?"

"Mom. Kiba." The level of Hana's voice was even, though her shock was apparent. Kiba, wide-eyed, turned to look over his shoulder to see his sister standing there, arms straight at her sides. While her posture gave no indication to her disbelief, her eyes belied her true feelings with their unnatural wideness. She didn't bother questioning her eyes or what they were doing. She had seen clearly the cock in her mom's mouth and where Kiba's tongue had traveled; even now, she could just barely make out the aim of his shaft. Truthfully, it was not the first time she'd walked in on her mom in such a compromising position.

The alpha looked past her son and regarded her daughter coolly. Kiba did not act coolly. He bent over his mom, weakly trying to hide his dick while his face burned. "Dammit! What are you doing here, Nee-san?!"

"I had a job and finished it," Hana returned. "Kiba, how could you? Can't you show any restraint?"

Kiba scowled. How like her to put him in the blame? "_Tch!_ Just get out…!"

"Hana." Tsume was not loud like Kiba, yet her gruff voice carried over his. Hana, despite her obvious disapproval and censure, snapped to attention. "Come over here."

Kiba turned back to her, slack-jawed. "What?!"

And surprisingly – or not surprisingly – Hana obeyed, striding over and taking a quick peek at her brother's cock. She sized him up; barely above average, in girth if not length. But she wouldn't be caught lingering. She looked at her mother.

Tsume waited a moment, and then gave a second order: "Assist Kiba."

"_Wha~?!_"

"Mother!"

Hana searched Tsume's eyes, and they were solid. Whatever the reason, she wanted Hana's assistance. Perhaps to put her at ease in the situation, though the reverse was much more likely to occur. But Hana was Tsume's best child. While Kiba had strengthened his nose and did the Inuzuka clan proud with his techniques, Hana possessed more important traits: loyalty and obedience.

When the well-manicured fingers drifted towards him, Kiba stammered in awkward disbelief. The shameful fantasies – in some way – were coming true, only his sister wasn't in a two-piece, her underwear, or just full-out naked. When her fingertips slid over him, he twitched, and a globule of sinful delight spurted forth and matted down a patch of hair with its stringy weight.

Hana showed some displeasure at handling this particular cock, but she'd milked dogs before and helped them breed; it wasn't an entirely foreign situation. And being intimate with her naked mom was nothing new, as it was normally her task to massage her after a lengthy journey. Only Kiba could mess up a simple task, but Hana would not say that aloud.

Kiba's breath was hitching. He'd already been inside Tsume, but having Hana not only watch but participate brought on a new level of arousal. She eased him to the entrance, rubbed him against the lubricating opening, and then ushered his hips forward with her other hand. Kiba cried out, his fingernails digging into the leg slung over his shoulder. At once, his free hand latched out and grabbed his mom's tit. It was firm, much firmer than a woman her age would normally have, but that was all thanks to her training regiment. Hana's were softer, he could tell just by looking. He kept the hold on Tsume's breast, alternating one to the other, palming it in full or tweaking her stiff tan peaks.

As if every inch needed guidance, Hana retained her hold on his shaft, stroking every now and then until she had no room to touch him and he was deeply locked inside. Tsume adjusted her posture, reclining on one elbow, able to watch as her youngest pounded her cunt – when he caught his breath, of course. "That'll be all, Hana," she instructed without a glance to her daughter. "Just stand by and observe."

Hana's doe eyes – very unlike the wild slits of the usual Inuzuka – turned off to the side. She flushed and admitted that she'd rather give them their privacy. When no word of response was given, she dutifully stepped aside and waited along with Akamaru and Kuromaru. She swallowed, sweated, and watched the taboo begin.

Kiba could do without Hana's eyes on him. For one thing, he hated her scrutiny; for another, knowing that she was watching while he buried his shaft up their mom's pussy made him close to bursting! Yet he willed himself not to succumb. It was his mom who demanded satisfaction: first as a massage, and now this. He preferred this, if only to purge those incestuous dreams once and for all. He fell over her. Her limber leg went with him so that he had no problem capturing her nipple in his mouth, snarling and huffing through his nostrils as he sucked like a newborn. His thrusting tempo suffered from the contortion of his focus and body, but Tsume didn't give a word of objection. No, she just squeezed her eyes shut and gave a husky grunt every time a lucky jab scraped against that one sensitive spot that made her legs quiver and her fingers curl.

Thank goodness for the stability of the table; its legs remained braced underneath the pounding of Kiba's frantic pace. His muffled groans persisted until he could no longer take in enough air through his nose. He took his mouth off and turned his head to the side, resting on Tsume jiggling bosom as he cried out his pleasure over and over. Each return to her cervix sent an electric wave that sapped his coordination. It wasn't long before Tsume employed herself to the endeavor, pushing out her hips, rolling and grinding them when Kiba failed.

"Is this how you handle the girls of Konoha? I'm ashamed of your technique," growled the alpha. She latched her fingers in the scruff of Kiba's hair and forced his eyes to hers. "I should have had Hana train you before letting you out there."

Hana exclaimed from the side her shock at what her mother had just suggested.

Kiba, on the other hand, felt such elation. Making Hana train him?! He surged forward to his mom's mouth and speared with his tongue. Their lips did not lock, but their tongues danced in carless abandon for Hana to bear witness to the primal lust of Inuzuka intimacy.

Kiba's hips unwound, and then curled back up into Tsume's apex, driving his straining dick harder and deeper, wanting nothing more than to finish and claim his mom's snatch as his own. By Inuzuka law, he would claim her! His mouth, a mess of his and Tsume's saliva, drew just out of reach as he gave a shout more like a bark than the sound of a man.

He dislodged from her hole and shoved into her pubic hair in time to drench the forest with his first load. By the second, it overflowed and ran down the mound in sticky rivulets. Tsume and even Hana almost praised his foresight to finish on her instead of in her, but then Kiba reasserted himself to her depths, crying out as the following expulsions of whiteness blurred her pink insides, donating his incestuous sperm to her uterus when crammed against her cervix.

Tsume felt the heat and couldn't stop herself from gasping his name. Was that reproach or shock in her voice? Kiba didn't care as he circled her waist possessively with his arms, crushing their pelvises together to ensure an uninterrupted ejaculation. And of course, when it was complete and only droplets oozed into her, his tension went slack, his head dropped in between her proud breasts, and exhaustion took over his goofily grinning face. "Wo~w," he slurred, eyes hazy with relief.

Tsume's, however, were not. A nudge of her knee was all it took to make Kiba slosh to the floor like a bag of bones. His incompetence was apparent; he definitely needed training. Tsume was still not sated, though she supposed she should blame herself for not being more strict with her son. She couldn't even get him to clean her up! The juices spilled from her hole and around it, leaking over her asshole, threatening to mess the table – though it'd already been stained with her own essence.

Her eyes turned away from her son…

"Hana!"


End file.
